


And I Do

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d never been official. Maybe now was the time to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a new style here. Let me know what you think.

     Grif and Simmons never were officially a thing.

     It was hard to figure out what constituted “official” in a war zone. There was no status to update, no parents to tell, no dates to go on. What was the point of having a label if there was no one to tell? So, no, they had never been “a thing” on the record, their relationship solely defined through exchanged snark, bitter whispers, and the occasional “I love you.”

     Everyone knew though, even if they never said out loud. Every person who entered that God forsaken canyon knew like it was a sign plastered on every rock and blade of grass. It was hard not to when their arguments echoed all the way over to Blue base. And when it came to the cramped quarters of Chorus, hiding was a laughable notion. It was hard to miss two captains constantly entering each others rooms. It was harder to miss them almost never leaving.

      Most of the soldiers didn’t get it. Captain Grif and Captain Simmons hated each other. They insulted each other with every breath. They kept trying to beat each other down in drills. They got into fights that lasted for days and caused fault lines throughout the entire army. If Grif and Simmons were in love, they were the equivalent of an infection on troop morale.

      Jensen asked Donut about it once, when they found themselves sequestered in the garage, tuning up cars and weaponry. She’d taken to the pink soldier over the last few weeks, his stories of back home on Earth, his kindness to everyone who stepped through the garage. Donut had just smiled at her, flipping up his visor to give her a quick wink.

      “There’s more than one way to love,” he had said. “Most folks, folks like me, we tend to love in doses, like in small bursts of affection. Controlled, so we can stop caring about the little things. Those two?” He gestured to one of the car batteries they’d been working on fixing, which had burnt itself out after being overcharged. “They care too much.”

     If that was what caring too much looked like, Jensen thought, she’d be happy not to care at all for the rest of her life.

     She saw it sometimes though, that affection. It seeped through the cracks every once in awhile, like lava on active volcanoes, hot for everyone to see. When Simmons put his hand on Grif’s shoulder when the captain talked about his sister. The way Grif tensed when Simmons exited the gates to take a squad out for patrol. How the two stood so close to one another, even when they weren’t talking.

     They were close to each other now. Simmons, out of comission on a hospital bed, Grif in a chair next to him. Neither were wearing their armor. Simmons looked rather still in his bed, brought low by a malfunctioning gear in his chest that almost stopped his heart in the middle of practice. Jensen helped replace it an hour ago, but her captain’s systems hadn’t quite caught up to his repaired chest. They still needed to keep him on a respirator.  

     Jensen sat in the corner of the room, keeping a careful eye on her captain. He’d wake up, she knew her work, and until he did, she’d keep her post. Grif hadn’t said a word to her since he was let in, and to be honest, Jensen didn’t mind. She already felt like she was intruding.

      Even from her vigil across the room, she could still see how tightly Grif was holding Simmons’ hand.

      Perhaps Donut was right. Maybe the two did care too much. Maybe they’d never learn how to start caring just enough. But, for now, all that caring seemed to do a lot of good. It caused fights, that was sure. But it also caused Grif to notice the second Simmons froze. It caused Simmons to fight for every breath as his organs shut down. It caused her Captain to keep breathing.

     Grif and Simmons weren’t official. They might never be. But Jensen had seen the ring in her captain’s sock drawer, when helping him clean. She’d seen him play with a small box when he thought no one was looking. She saw the same box peaking out of Grif’s left pocket at this very moment.

    The two weren’t official. But maybe, if there was some hope left on this planet, Jensen thought,  they’d be lucky enough to get a happy ending.

 


End file.
